The projection of images in a manner that allows an individual to visualize the information in those images as three dimensional has been known for some years. A common term used to describe such systems is virtual reality. In some systems, an image is projected onto a single flat screen, and viewers wear specially designed spectacles that allow them to view in three dimensions.
In other known systems, images are projected onto a plurality of screens, the screens being arranged to provide a number of walls of a box. One problem associated with these devices is that images tend to become distorted at corners.
It would be desirable to provide an improved apparatus for surround vision.